User blog:Haqim0329/Dark Shadow Begins
Is a episode of Creation Voltion: Omniverse. Plot I is a becomed of Dark Shadow. "I am Dark Shadow." Said Dark Shadow. Meanwhile... at the Piscciss at planet, inside the Castle is a Ben, Black and White Kyurem is a remote. "I get lost... you beat them. But you must them." Said Ben. Piscciss Volann is walked in. "Halt." Said the Piscciss Volann. Piscciss Volann walked out at Castle. "Uh... what you a learned." Said is doing Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR is a newly evolved, Guardian of the Piscciss Volann. "What?" Said Ben. "You are Ben 10!" Said Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR. "What you do ingister!" Said Ben. When explosion at the walls. It was Dark Shadow. "Hello." Said Dark Shadow. EPIC THEME SONG! "I want to defeat me?" Said Dark Shadow. "Oh yeah?" Said Ben. Ben is transformed. "EATLE!" Possibly, Ben attacks at Dark Shadow, Dark Shadow using Ice Punch at Ben flying into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR. "Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR, do something!" Ben attacks a Dark Shadow grabbed Ben's fin and throwing into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR, again and again. "HEY! Ben 10!" Said Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR. "Ow." Said Ben. "Tell you about something!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR he glowed white. Suddenly, Ben becomes white. "Oh man." Said Ben. Ben still Eatle is a after haywire swapped colors, until detransformed back into normal. "What?" Said Ben. "I'm everyone." Said Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR. "Tell me, i'm promise you can haywire at defeat Dark Shadow." Said Ben. Ben after Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR is a evolved into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid SR added the Ultimatrix 1.0 evolved 1.5. "Huh?" Said Ben. "Ben!" Said Gwen hugs Ben is invisible at white powers. "Huh?" "Why?" Said Ben. Dark Shadow shot a beam at Gwen. "Abeo Exorior-" Gwen hitting into the ground. "Gwen!" Said Ben, but hitting at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid SR is a using Active Mode, Ben back into normal. "Hey, it's real mode." Gwen teleports. Meanwhile.... Gwen teleported into Gwen's House, is Ben falls causing Black and White Kyurem is a Gwen holding a Kyurem is a alternate form. "Gwen!" Said Ben. After dual. Sation looks even Alza the Dialga, reference to Perodua Alza. "Well, is got into the montage." Said Ben. Ultimatrix 1.5 scrolling after Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid SR's voice. "Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid SR?" Said Ben. "How to the silling at the new mode, mode acquired." After glowed. "Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid SR's Fusion Mode?" Said Ben. Ben scrolling at the snapped back into Ultimatrix 1.5 but into away. "Vilcubra Diagon is absorbed?" Said Ben. Flashback, Vilcubra hacking Ultimatrix with Ben after going Ascalon. Dual end. "Oh crous." Said Ben. Meanwhile....at the Citrakayah Castle. Ben slammed at Ultimatrix 1.5, Perodua Viva ELITE EX evolved into Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX. "Ooops, my god." Said Ben. Ben teleports into Citrakayah Castle. "What the!" Said Ben. "What is doing?" Said the Citrakayah #45. Citrakayah #1 meets Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX, Citrakayah #1 is a fused. "Uh..." Said Ben. Ben scrolling at hologram. "Hey, it works!" Said Ben. Ben transformed. "Humungousaur!" Ben grabbed Citrakayah #1. "What are you doing is fused!" Said Ben. "Uh..............that my so." Said the Citrakayah #1. After dual. Sation looks even Alza the Dialga, reference to Perodua Alza. "Yeah." Said Ben. Ben with Citrakayah #1 thrown down, and detransformed. "You! What are...." Said Ben. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX after under even Gwen's control. "....mana?!" Said Ben. Ben teleports into Citrakayah Castle with Time Machine. "What you!" Said Ben. Citrakayah #34 and Majin Perodua Viva ELITE EX after dual. "Uh..." Said Ben. Flashback... "That is my Taco. NO!" Said Zero. Flashback end... "By a you just Zero." Said Ben. Majin Perodua Viva ELITE EX punching at Ben's stomach into the ground, after transformed. "NRG!" Ben shot beam at Majin Perodua Viva ELITE EX, but it Majin Perodua Viva ELITE EX after even punching and used Twister at Ben into the ground. "Stop!" Said Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX is back to fused them. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX speed at the same as Ultimate Ben's powers. "That is after god." Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX said. Into Dark Shadow. "Hahahahaha!" said Dark Shadow. Ben shot but smashed by Dark Shadow. "Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX! Do something!" Said Ben. Ben used Fusion Mode at Fusion Dance, Ben and Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX performs Fusion Dance into under Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX. "Aw. Dub." said Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX. Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX punched Dark Shadow, Dark Shadow used Flamethrower at the Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX even Ben transformed. "Humungousaur!" Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX with glowing 500 ft. Dark Shadow used Twister at Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX after detransformed, Gwen teleports. "Ben!" said Gwen. "I am not Ben, this is fusion with Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX!" Said Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX "But why?" Said Gwen. After teleports into Vilcubra is a fused with Gwen. "Dub." Said Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX. "Wow. Cool." Said Vilcubra. Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX after transformed into Meta Armour, did speaked in a work. Dark Shadow turns into Meta Armour again. "I am full!" Said Dark Shadow. After dual. Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form like same as Rex's Omega 1 Nanite powers, the Meta-Nanite powers. "I'm you dub." (Swampiroo - Oh yes.) (Tatooo - Uh... well that even with a Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form, his even to used together.) (Swampiroo - Okay) Majin Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form fused with Rex's Omega 1 Nanite and Perodua Alza SR even to used anymore. At the inside the Galvan Mark VII. "My god!" Said the Mechamorph. "That is everything." Said Azmuth. "Oh well." Category:Blog posts